Racetrack Love
by MidnightRain101
Summary: Girls aren't supposed to race, but I did anyways undercover. Having two identities was hard, but it was even harder to keep it from my best friend. I never thougt I'd fall in love with him... Oneshot


**Author note: Here is a one-shot about Racetrack. Shocking, it isn't about Spot! Anyways, hope you find this interesting!**

* * *

I willed the horse to go faster as we raced around the track, number seven gaining on me. I dug my hills into the horse's side, and demanded for it to speed up.

_C'mon Peanut! Go faster, _I thought, wishing my horse could read my mind. The track seemed to become longer and longer as we slowed down a bit.

Number seven – Dean – past us, causing for Peanut and I to trail back in fourth place. I gritted my teeth and cursed Peanut's sudden slowness.

We neared the finish line, and finished in fourth place. I jumped off Peanut's back and patted his head.

"We'll get 'em next time," I told him. I sighed and led him back to the stables.

I was the only girl racer, and I had to keep that a secret. To my fans I was Billy Racer, but to the world I was Rachel Carpenter. Girls weren't aloud to race, so to hide my true identity I hid my long, light brown hair beneath my racing hat, and wore a loose shirt.

* * *

"Good racin today, Billy!" Sam said, patting my back.

"Shut up!" I snapped at my friend. My best friend Sam and I sat in Tibby's, me as Rachel Carpenter instead of Billy Racer. Samantha was the only person who knew about me, Rachel Carpenter, competing in horse racing.

I slurped my soup gradually as a group of boys piled into the restaurant.

"I can't believe he won!" one said, throwing his cap onto the ground and stomping on it.

"C'mon, Race, ya only lost a few cents," another said. Race? Who names their kid Race? The boys now had my full attention.

"A few cents? A few cents? That wasn't only a few cents! That was all I had left!" the one known as Race shouted as he took a seat beside his buddy. Were they talking about the race today?

"Hey, who did ya bet it all on anyway?" a different boy asked.

"Number three," Race muttered. Wait, number three? I'm number three! I grinned, actually excited that people bet on me. I slurped some more of my soup, and listened some more.

"Didn't he come in fourth?" one with an eye patch asked. Race sent him a glare.

"Yeah," he said. "And I was sure he'd win!"

I sighed deeply. I was sure I'd win too. I guess Peanut was having a slow day today. Sam grinned,

"Watchya thinkin about?" she asked.

"Something that I can't talk to you about as Rachel," I told her.

"Oh," Sam said. I finished off my soup and waited impatiently for Sam to finish hers. She was such a slow eater.

"Maybe he'll win tomorrow," the cowboy guy told Race. I turned slightly so that I was looking at them from the corner of my eye.

"I ain't gonna mess with it," Race said. "I'm beatin on seven next time!" I rolled my eyes, wishing that I was Billy right now.

"Hurry up, Sam!" I demanded. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on," she said, her mouth full of soup. I shook my head.

"I need to go…practice," I said, rising from the table. Sam nodded. I turned around, and once I did, I ran straight into someone.

"Whoa!" the person said, steadying me.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking up at that Race guy.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he shrugged, smiling slightly. "Racetrack Higgins," he said, holding his hand out to me. "But everyone calls me Race." I took his hand and shook it.

"Rachel Carpenter," I said. "Racetrack is an interesting name; spend a lot of time at the races?"

"Yep! Dat's how I got da nickname Racetrack," he said, pulling on his suspenders.

"Really now? I'm a race addict myself," I said truthfully, trying to spring up a conversation.

"Oh? Did ya see da race today?" Race asked.

"I sure did," I said angrily.

"Can ya believe dat seven won? He past da udders like dey were turtles! I bet all me money on three!" I grinned,

"Yeah, I admire three," I said. Well, I might as well give myself some credit, right? Race nodded.

"So did I 'till he became so slow."

"Wasn't his fault," I muttered, remembering Peanut's laziness. Race laughed slightly and nodded.

"Guess yer right; da race depends on da horse too," he said. I smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, well, I need to head out," I said. Race furrowed his eyebrows, a look of sadness on his face.

"So soon?" he asked. I laughed slightly but nodded.

"Yeah, I have some things I need to do." _Like lecture my horse._

"A'right," Race said. "Maybe I'll see ya again sometime?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Maybe." I bid him a quick farewell and left the restaurant, walking towards the tracks

**

* * *

I quickly, yet quietly, changed into Billy and mounted Peanut.**

"Okay, Peanut," I started, "I don't know what that was today, but we gotta fix it." Peanut trotted around the track just to shock my nerves.

"Stop it!" I said. "Quit being ignorant!" Peanut neighed slightly and began to speed up when I dug my heels into his side. "That's more like it!"

We raced around a couple of times, getting used to going fast again. A winner Peanut was, never really lost many races. But, when I had bad days, Peanut had bad days. We had a connection like that.

I grinned as we jumped over some hurdles, luckily not knocking them over. Peanut's hooves hitting the ground made me feel free. This was the one thing that made me, well, me.

Peanut slowed down as Mr. Towne, the owner of this racetrack, walked out.

"Racer!" he called. "What in God's name are you doin out here so late?" he asked me.

"Just training Peanut," I said in the deepest voice I could come up with. It was the voice of Billy, my fake identity.

"Good job, boy! Training makes you a winner!" Mr. Towne had a round belly full of jelly, and a roundish face. Whenever he laughed, his stomach bounced uncontrollably, which made him look kind of creepy.

"Yes sir," I said nodding. Peanut beat the ground with his hooves, huffing out of his nose.

"Calm down Peanut," Mr. Towne told my horse, petting his long nose. I grinned, hoping that none of my hair was falling out of my tightly secured hat.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, and dressed as Billy. I ate as Billy, walked as Billy, and talked as Billy. Peanut ate as Peanut, walked as Peanut, and, ha, he can't talk!

I yawned as I climbed onto Peanut's back, getting ready for the race.

Peanut waited eagerly behind the starting line, excited about today's race. My eyes searched the crowd for Racetrack, but I failed to find him. All of the horses were in a line now, and once we heard the gun go off, we sped off.

Peanut galloped through the dirt, his legs moving rapidly. A grin played across my lips as we past number seven. Peanut sped up and we past number two, and then number ten, and now we were in the lead.

I heard cheering coming from the stands, but didn't want to look and take my mind off the race. Around and around we went. The racetrack seemed to be a bit shorter than last time.

Finally, we stampeded over the finish line in first place. I triumphantly jumped off of Peanut's back and thanked God for the help he supported me.

Once again, Sam and I went out to Tibby's to have a victory lunch.

"I can't believe, uh, Billy won!" she told me as we sat down at a table. I grinned at my friend, and grinned wider when Race and his friends entered the restaurant. Race, of course, looked mad. I mean, he did say he was betting it all on seven this time.

Race noticed me and walked over, taking the seat beside me.

"Yer man won today," he said bluntly. I grinned,

"I'm so proud!" I said, pretending to cry. Race chuckled.

"Yeah, and I lost all my money," he said, sighing. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, Sam, this is Race, Race, this is Sam," I introduced my friends.

"Hey, nice ta meet ya!" Race said, shaking hands with Sam. Sam nodded,

"You too."

For the rest of the week I met up with Race at Tibby's and talked nonstop about the races. We'd argue about whom we thought was better, but that was okay, because we all know that Billy is better.

* * *

"Hey Rachel," Race said, plopping down in the chair beside me.

"Hey," I said, nodding towards him. "So, how about the race today? Who'd ya bet it all on?"

"Actually, I didn't bet today. Only God knows how surprised I am that twelve won! I _was_ gonna bet on 'im, but somethin told me not to!" Race said. I laughed and offered him half of my sandwich, and he took it.

"Billy seems to be behind lately," I said solemnly.

"Not so much," Race said, biting into the sandwich. "He's actually doin better den usual, ya know?" I shrugged,

"I haven't noticed." Race furrowed his eyebrows and stopped chewing.

"Ya know, I never see youse at da race," he said. "Where do ya sit?" _On Peanut._

"Uh, um… far away from those crazy people who enjoy screaming at the top of their lungs," I said.

"Oh," Race said. "I never sell over there. Maybe I will tomorrow." He smiled, and I reluctantly returned it. Yeah, and then he'd be disappointed when he finds out that I'm not over there.

"I may not go tomorrow," I said.

"Why?" Race asked, taking another bite out of the sandwich. I licked at my lips, trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh…Just because," I said. Race shrugged,

"A'right, maybe some udder time." I felt bad for lying to Race, but I couldn't tell him.

More weeks past and our friendship grew. I even got to the point to where I think I liked him. We spent time talking about stuff, other than racing, and took long walks around Manhattan. I was getting to the point to where I wanted to tell him about me being Billy.

I sat beside him at a table in the newsboy lodging house, holding my cards close to me.

"A'right boys, and Rachel, time ta show yer cards," Race said. I nervously glanced around at the boys I had grown to like. Jack laid his hand down, to show a weak hand. The others placed theirs down, and so did I. And of course, once again, Race had the strongest hand, and collected the money in the middle.

"I'll split with ya, Rach," Race told me, a goofy grin playing across his lips.

"Dat ain't fair!" Blink complained.

"Yeah it is, Race is sweet on 'er," Mush said. Race stared wide eyed at Mush and punched his shoulder.

"Shut up!" he told Mush. I blinked a few times, not quite sure what was going on. All I knew is that Peanut needed to be washed. I grinned at my silly thoughts and came back to reality.

"Hey boys," I interrupted the arguing. "I need to head out."

"Hold on and I'll walk ya," Race said, taking his money. He pulled on his cap and rose to his feet, following me out of the lodging house.

We talked about stupid things as we walked towards my apartment building.

"Yeah, and den Blink got shavin cream in his eyes, and when he asked for some water, we dunked his head into da toilet!" Race laughed. I grinned and laughed along with him.

"You guys are full of yourselves," I said. Race nodded,

"We sure are," he agreed. We approached my apartment building.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Race nodded.

"A'right," he said. He leaned down, but stopped himself. He licked at his lips, and turned around, walking away. I stared confused at his departing figure.

The next morning I awoke, raced, and lost. Peanut wasn't doing so good lately, always making mistakes.

After the race, I took over the racetrack and practiced with Peanut, jumping hurdles and whatnot. What caught me off guard was a boy standing alone in the stands. Peanut stopped running when I pulled on the reins. It was Race.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Oh, sorry, am I botherin ya?" Race asked. I laughed slightly, wishing he knew who I was.

"Not at all," I said. He grinned and walked closer to the horse, leaning over the railing to pet Peanut's soft fur.

"Nice horse," he said. I nodded in agreement, patting Peanut's neck.

"A stubborn horse," I said. Race laughed slightly and stared at me intently.

"Youse remind me off someone," he said. I gulped, not sure if I should tell him.

"I should," I said, removing my hat. "Because I'm Rachel." Race gasped, his eyes as big as apples.

"Wha-what?" he asked. I sighed,

"I race under the name Billy Racer, because girls can't race," I said, jumping off of Peanut and walking over to Race.

"So dis is why youse were so obsessed with number three?" he asked. I nodded.

"I was gonna tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"Surprised!" Race said. "Youse can be damned sure I wasn't expectin dat!"

"I know," I said sadly. "Do you still wanna be friends?"

"Uh, of course! I mean, how many people's best friends race in da races?" I grinned,

"Not many."

* * *

Months and months past, and I became used to hanging out with Race. We were together so often, I felt attached to him. He was always cheering for me in the crowds, which made me go faster.

He walked alongside of me to my apartment building, something I was used to. We were best friends, the best of friends.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow at the races," I said, grinning. Race nodded. He didn't say a word, and seemed to be thinking.

He then hesitantly leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I was utterly surprised and instantly pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but I silenced him by pulling him back towards me into another kiss.

A magical moment it was, and had to end so soon.

I slept peacefully that night, not all too stressed about the race.

* * *

"Will you just stop being so rude?" I yelled, tucking my hair under my hat. Race sent me a glare.

"Well sorry for carin 'bout ya!" he yelled back. We were fighting about, well; I didn't know what we were fighting about. We've been in an intense relationship for about three months, and he seemed to worry about me more and more.

And, not surprisingly, Peanut became a bit clumsier.

"Listen, Race, I'm gonna be fine!" I assured him.

"Youse know, ya never listen ta me!"

"Yeah I do!" Race shook his head.

"Forget 'bout it, I'll be cheerin ya on." And with that said he left the stables, muttering to himself. I groaned and climbed on Peanut's back. We made our way to the starting line.

I gazed out into the crowd and looked at Race. He sighed and nodded a sign of good luck. The gun went off and Peanut took off.

Faster and faster we went, until we were in first. Race was clapping and cheering. He held his papes securely under his arm.

I grinned, but it soon faded as Peanut tripped over his own feet, and the two of us went tumbling to the ground. I heard the crowd go dead silent. A heavy impact then crumbled my body as I was trampled by the following horses.

Race's eyes grew wide as he dropped his papes, and immediately jumped out of the stands and ran to my side…

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Rachel Carpenter…" Race blocked out the preacher's voice, a trail of tears flowing down his cheeks. The casket was still opened and he slowly walked up to it, placing a ring in his beloved's hand.

"I never even got ta say I love ya," he said. He then turned around and walked away from the casket, his friends following him.

Billy Racer, also known as Rachel Carpenter, was one of the best horse racer's of all times in Race's eyes, and was the most challenging person. But, throughout all her glory, she still managed to love him, and throughout his life, he still managed to love her.


End file.
